You Belong With Me
by Selkit-Guardian
Summary: Oneshot AU NaruSasu. Songfic. Sasuke is Naruto's best friend; it only makes sense that he would know who Naruto truly belongs with then.


**AN: Hey all! Just to let you know, this a Naruto version of my Harry Potter story, Belong With Me. I don't normally write Harry Potter stories though, and there are a lot of people who like Naruto but not Harry Potter. This is a version of the story for those people.**

**This is basically the same story though, just different names and maybe descriptions.**

**Also!!! There is a moment in here for ****TenshiXXX****, a reviewer for another of my stories. I added in an ItaKisa mentioning for you to enjoy.**

**Also, as to why Sakura is so awful in this story; the original Harry Potter version bashed a female character. It was too big of a part to take out. So basically, I had a very limited choice as to **_**who**_** to replace that character with. Hinata? **_**No way,**_** too sweet and shy. Ten Ten? No, I don't think so. Ino? Maybe, but I like her character and attacks too much. So, Sakura got the part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do  
_

Bright sunlight glinted off Sasuke's dark raven hair as he stalked across the crowded student parking lot, tipping his designer sunglasses down as his icy black eyes swept over the crowd before him, searching for a familiar head of spiky blonde hair. People took no notice of him as they swerved around him in an attempt to get to their cars and escape the torture known as 'school'. A raised voice drew his attention to well-known head of hair that looked as though a piece of the sun had been broken off and been placed instead on a human head. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sauntered over to where the taller (curse him for that) teen was leaning against his red motorcycle (a gift from his father and one that had Sasuke tearing out his hair in worry for the first few months while the kitsune was still learning to ride it). Brilliant blue eyes flickered over to him for a moment, softening as they noticed who it was, and he held up a finger.

And who was this messy blonde haired man who dared to demand that Sasuke wait? None other than Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend since middle school. They had hit it off when Sasuke had discovered said fox sulking in a bathroom after getting in a fight with his best friend then, Kiba, over Naruto being picked over him to attend seminar for possible future football players, a program meant to offer them training and possibly an advanced spot on their future high school team if they showed enough promise in the mock-trials. Naruto had been sitting on the floor in a corner of the boy's room, looking ready to cry. When Sasuke had finally managed to wheedle what was wrong out of him, the aristocratic raven had primly informed him that his friend was a stupid jealous prat who should learn to be happy for his friend's accomplishment. This had earned him a watery smile and a weak chuckle. They had walked back to their respective classes and that had been that. They had found out where the other lived (to Sasuke's delight, he had found out that Naruto and his parents were the people scheduled to move in next door later that week. He had run out yelling "Thank God, it's just you!" when the blonde had first pulled up with his guardians and tackle-hugged the surprised kitsune, much to the confusion and amusement of his father) and what classes they shared (only three that year, sadly). They had been inseparable ever since.

"Look Sakura, I don't have time for this right now, I need to drive Sasuke home. I'm sorry that you didn't think it was funny, but what do you want me to do? Despite what you seem to expect, I _really_ can't read your mind."

Sasuke sighed quietly, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. He reached over to the back of the motorcycle and lifted one of the helmets up (he had demanded that Naruto get helmets before so much as getting the motorcycle, resulting in two helmets being presented to him the next morning, a orange one for Naruto and a gray one for himself). He had seen and heard enough of this to know that this probably wouldn't end well.

"_What_? No, I won't come over right now, I just told you that I'm taking Sasuke home!"

Sasuke smirked secretly, feeling a wave of triumph wash over him. _'Ha, take that you whore! I was here first and I'll be here when you're long gone.'_

"_WHAT_?" Naruto roared into his cell phone, his face turning pale with fury and his eyes sharpening into cold flints of aquamarine steel. His voice dropped into a deadly whisper. "If you _ever_ call him that again we will be over so fast it will make your _head_ spin, do you hear me? You may be my girlfriend but he is my best friend and I will _never_ ditch him just because you tell me to." His throat worked for a moment as he attempted to calm down, looking ready to kill. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow, all right? I'm to angry to even _look_ at you right now. Bye."

With a huff he snapped the phone shut with more force than strictly necessary, shoving the device roughly into his pocket. His face was pinched with agitation and his broad shoulders quivered tensely.

Sasuke stepped forward and touched the larger teen's shoulder lightly, offering silent comfort.

Naruto's body relaxed slightly and he have Sasuke a tight smile. A long arm swung out around Sasuke's shoulder in a brief, friendly squeeze before releasing him. "Hey Sas. Sorry for keeping you waiting. You ready to go home?" His voice was wearied and tired sounding.

The raven nodded and pulled the helmet down over his head, watching carefully to make sure the blonde did the same. He waited for Naruto to settle onto the motorcycle before swinging on behind him and wrapped his arms around the larger boy's midsection, giving a faint squeeze in return. He felt a warm hand cover his for a brief moment before the cycle revved to life. The warmth disappeared as they roared out of the parking life.

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical __Tuesday night__  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do  
_

_'Ding Dong'_

Sasuke stood back patiently, shifting his backpack and waiting for someone to open the door. A crash sounded from inside, followed by a loud "I'll get it!". Booming footsteps raced towards the door and it was flung open dramatically, framing an excited Minato Kamikaze in the doorway.

"Sasuke!"

The older man easily picked up the raven in a bear hug and crushed him to his t-shirt clad chest, pulling him inside the house and kicking the door shut behind him. He set the winded raven down and grinned rakishly at him, reaching over and mussing up the raven locks, grinning at the mock glare he received in return.

"Ha, well look at that! You've even got mother's glare. I remember when I went to school with Mikoto she could drop even the teachers with that look. I remember there was this one time a basketball player splashed mud on her new dress and she-"

"_Dad_!"

Naruto leapt down the stairs, vaulting over the railing and landing in front of his father and friend. He frowned up at his guiltily grinning father.

"Ah, sorry Naruto," Minato apologized, running his hand through his long spiky blonde hair, "but you know how much I like seeing Sasuke. And he hasn't been over in a while. 'Sides, he knows I'm harmless."

Naruto still didn't look convinced. "Yeah, ok. You coming up Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned, whipping a CD out of his backpack. "Definitely! And look! I got the new Akatsuki CD."

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement. "What? No way, that just came out yesterday! They sold out before I could even get near the door. How in the world did you get that?"

"Itachi owed me," Sasuke replied, looking very smug. "He's dating one of the band members, that guy who always wears makeup at the performances to look like a shark, Kisame." This was a band shared only between the two of them; none of Naruto's other friends liked the band, but the one who hated it the most was Sakura. Which was why Sasuke put so much energy into making Naruto love it as much as he did.

Naruto grabbed the CD and began to walk up towards his room, holding it out in front of him, staring at it dreamily. "I love you, man. I could marry you right now."

Only Minato saw the faint flash of longing that crossed the raven's face as he hurried after the raven.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time  
_

"Whoo! Go Naruto GO!" Sasuke cheered from his spot on the bleachers, nails digging into his palms as Naruto dodged and weaved between the other players with the football tucked securely under an arm. The broad shouldered blonde spun quickly to avoid being crushed by an oncoming opponent before continuing his charge. His lips narrowed with exertion as he put on a final burst of speed and pelted into the in-zone. A roar rose from the crowd as they leapt to their feet, stomping the ground and screaming.

"_Uzumaki, Uzumaki, Uzumaki!"_

Sasuke turned to the pale dreamy eyed girl sitting next to him, hair windswept and cheeks pink from excitement. "Did you see that Hinata? No one stood a chance against Naruto! He just ripped through them as if they weren't even there!"

Hinata smiled vaguely, patting his arm delicately. "Yes, I saw Sasuke. He was quite good."

"Good? Are you kidding me, he was great! And so strong too, he just knocked that one guy over like he was a little kid or something. Such big, strong arms…" Sasuke trailed off, a glazed look appearing on his face.

Hinata snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to snap him out of it.

"You might be good at basketball  
You might be good at track,  
but when it comes to football  
You might as well step back  
you might as well step back!"

The loud yells made Sasuke blink rapidly for a moment before swiveling his head to the source of the noise. His eyes narrowed angrily as he saw Sakura hopping around on the side of the field, waving her pom-poms at Naruto as he jogged past. Her pink hair '_somehow'_ came loose from her ponytail and spilled over her shoulders in a way that many people would probably think attractive. It just made Sasuke gag. His eyes narrowed as they noticed the pink head's skirt. _'What is that? Did she… did she shorten it? Oh my God, it's, like, five inches shorter than any of the other girl's skirts. Oh, eww, she's not wearing shorts underneath, just a thong. SLUT!'_

The final whistle sounded to end the game, resulting in one final cheer from the crowd.

"And the winner is Konoha, with a final score of 49-13." The announcement came over the speakers.

Sasuke muttered a quick farewell to Hinata and hurried down from the bleachers to where Naruto was standing with the rest of the team, accepting their praises and grinning proudly. Sasuke paused to straighten his t-shirt before walking up to the raven, clapping him on the shoulder. "Naruto, you were awesome! Good job out there."

Naruto's smile grew as he soaked up the raven's praises, turning to face him. His bright blue eyes shone with adrenaline and exhilaration. "Thanks! Oh, Sas, we're throwing a party at my house to celebrate. Are you gonna come?"

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "Of cour-"

"NARUTO!" A pink blur shoved between Naruto and Sasuke, shoving the raven back and making him stumble. Pasty arms snaked around the raven's neck and hands with nails like claws settled on the back of his neck. Sakura gave a predatory grin, pushing her chest against Naruto and ignoring the distinctly uncomfortable look on his face and the hands carefully trying to pry her hands off his neck. "I think you deserve a reward Naruto-kins. So you'll take me to your house on the back of your motorcycle and I'll give you a little… _present_ when we get there."

"Er, sorry Sakura," Naruto said, managing to detach the girl from himself. "Sasuke's riding with me."

Sakura's face flushed an ugly red color, clashing horribly her hair and making her face look like a sunburned radish. Her heavily made up eyes narrowed in fury and her long nails curled into an angry fist. Hr face contorted into an ugly sneer. "_What_? I'm your _girlfriend_, you should be taking _me_! Not that nasty little gay boy."

Sasuke felt all the color drain from his face as his mouth dropped open in shock. Naruto went rigid by his side, his shoulders tensing. Everyone around them fell silent, watching eagerly.

Sensing she had a crowd, Sakura continued. "You always do everything with him and you never want to do anything with me! You won't even have _sex_ with me. _Me_! _Everyone_ wants me! But _no_, it's always 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that'. You know what; I don't even want you to _talk_ to him anymore. You are _done_ being friends with him."

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

Naruto's face was a deathly white as he stared at the pink haired girl smirking triumphantly in front of him, hands on her hips. His hands shook and his blue eyes narrowed. _"How dare you."_

The smirk on her face faded slightly as she saw the furious look on the blonde's face. The smirk morphed into a frown.

Rage sparked in the sky blue eyes. His voice was a deadly whisper that people had to strain to hear. "The reason that I'm taking him home is because he is my best friend and we live next to each other. You can drive yourself to the party because you drove yourself here in your own car." He motioned violently towards the parking lot where a pink convertible was visible from where they were standing.

"And as for the _sex,_" he spat out the word like a vile taste, "I have more respect than that, both for myself and for my future spouse. Sex isn't something to do just because you can. It's not something that you should _brag_ about doing with a lot of people. And someday, I'll be able to tell whoever I marry that I loved them enough to wait to share that with them. I had thought that maybe that could be you. Now I'm not so sure." That said, he spun on his heel and stormed away from the crowd, grinding his teeth. Sasuke threw one last look of loathing at an enraged looking Sakura before hurrying after him.

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
_

"You ok Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly as thy pulled into the driveway, turning off the engine. Naruto let out a gusty sigh, his head hanging down.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that  
_

Sasuke watched Naruto worriedly as he clambered off the bike. He received a weak smile in return.

"I guess. I just can't believe she would pull something like that."

"I would," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing! So, are you ready to party? You deserve some fun after training so hard for that game. C'mon, you need to go in and play the part of a host."

Naruto gave a small smile and followed the raven inside.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

Later that week saw Sasuke knocking on Naruto's door. Minato had asked him to come over for dinner and hell would freeze over before he missed Kushina Uzumaki's cooking. They were the only people he knew who actually cooked their own food instead of having a chef to cook it for them and in Sasuke's opinion they were better than anyone else in the world.

The door swung open to reveal a surprised Naruto.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke stared at the blonde oddly. "Your father invited me over for dinner. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine! It's just-"

"_What is he doing here?!_"

Sasuke spun around to see a fuming Sakura standing behind him wearing a pink midriff and a white miniskirt.

"Sasuke!" Minato rushed out of the kitchen and scooped the small raven up into a crushing hug. The man beamed down at Sasuke as his reed haired wife poked her head out from the kitchen to see what the commotion was before shaking her head and disappearing back into the kitchen with a mutter of "Some days I swear I have _two_ blonde children". Minato ignored the rebuff and started pulling the raven inside. "You're here just on time, I just put in that casserole you like so much-"

"AHEM!" Saukra interrupted, stomping her foot for emphasis, "_I_ don't like casserole. Of _any_ kind."

Minato gave her a blank look. "And I should care about that _why_?"

Sakura seethed. "I'm a _guest_. And I'm your son's _girlfriend_. You seem to care about what _he_ likes!" She pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

Minato nodded sagely. "Ah, but you see, the difference is that I actually like _him_."

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

Sasuke stared out his bedroom window, watching Naruto move around his room getting ready for bed. The dinner had been awkward at best with Sakura flirting with Naruto as much as she could, much to Minato's annoyance and Naruto's discomfort. Kushina had only been able to sit back and shake her head n disgust and had excused herself early. Naruto had talked mostly with Sasuke and his father, resulting in another tantrum from the pink haired girls and her storming out of the house in a huff.

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me  
_

A week later Sasuke received the call that changed his life at the late hours of night.

'_I'm too sexy for this shirt, too sexy for-'_ Sasuke quickly fumbled for his cell phone, recognizing the ring tone. "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

It was quiet for a moment before a sniffle sounded across the connection. "Sasuke, c-can I come over? Please?"

The raven's brows furrowed in concern. "Of course you can Naruto, but what-"

'_Click'_

And suddenly he was talking to no one. He quickly tried calling him back but no one answered the phone. Sasuke sat back heavily on the bed. There was nothing he could do but wait. _'Oh God, he sounded so upset, and he seemed ok when he went out earlier, what could have happened…'_

A few minutes later he heard the soft purring of the motorcycle and saw a headlight light up the side of the house before both the noise and the light were abruptly silenced.

He heard the sound of the lock on the front door rattling briefly before there was a soft click as the door swung open. Sasuke heard the door close and the lock click and mentally rolled his eyes. '_He picks the lock only to lock the door behind him. That is so… Naruto.'_

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and the door swung open to display a disheveled and dazed looking Naruto. The raven darted over to him and dragged him into the room, closing the door quickly behind them. He pushed the quiet blonde down onto the bed and sat down next to him, reaching out and grabbing the other's face to turn it to look at him.

He couldn't help but giving a quiet gasp as he saw the lost, betrayed look in those deep blue eyes. "Naruto," he began hesitantly, "what happened?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath, visibly steeling himself. "I caught Sakura cheating on me."

Sasuke drew in a deep breath, but Naruto held up his hand to ward him off.

"I felt bad about getting into those fights with her. I decided that it wasn't really that big of a deal to let her ride around on my motorcycle with me. I drove over to her house earlier to surprise her with a date night. Only I'm the one who got the surprise. I walked in on her screwing someone. She was talking with him; she was saying how if she could just sleep with me and get pregnant around the same time, even if it wasn't mine, she could pass it off as mine and force me to marry here and she could get the money my parents have, that she could marry into our wealth ." His eyes darkened and he jumped to his feet, pacing.

"She didn't even try to hide it. Just looked at me and said that just because I wouldn't have sex with her meant that she couldn't have sex with someone else."

He aimed a kick at the wall before collapsing onto the bed again. His face twitched into an expression of complete sadness. "You know, I never really loved her. I'm not sure if I even liked her all that much. But it still _hurts_."

Sasuke felt his brows rise. "Why did you date her if you didn't even like her?"

Naruto gave a humorless smile. "Two reasons. Reason one: She was Kiba's crush. I remembered from when Kiba and I were still friends, she used to have this huge crush on me. I never felt anything in return, but I remembered it. I thought that… that maybe if I dated her and maybe convinced her to date Kiba instead after a while, Kiba and I could be friends again."

Sasuke glared and reached up, smacking Naruto sharply across the back of his spiky blonde head. "You dunce, what kind of stupid reason was that?! That's not a good reason to date someone! You should date someone because you like _them_, not because you want to get in good with a _friend_. How stupid could you get?"

"Ah, but that's just it," Naruto murmured, wagging his finger in Sasuke's face. "The person I _do_ like doesn't like me back. And he never will. At least not like that."

"_He_?" Sasuke goggled at Naruto for a moment before snorting, squashing the pang of jealousy that flared up. "Someone would have to be stupid not to want you. Anyone would want to date you."

Naruto craned his head over to look at him with somber blue eyes. "Even _you_?"

Sasuke nodded. Might as well confess and reassure his friend all in one. "Yes, even me. I'd be over the moon if I ever got to date you. Don't let that give you a big head though. Now, get up and let's plan on how to get you your dream man."

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  
_

The world tilted and suddenly Sasuke found himself pressed under a familiar body with intense blue eyes boring into his own mercury orbs. He only caught a glimpse of the wild blue before he felt a mouth crashing down on his own. His eyes widened before closing to better enjoy the sensation.

The feel of the lips above him suddenly disappeared and his eyes snapped open to see bright aquamarines glinting down at him merrily.

"No need. I already found him."

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

**

* * *

**

**That's it, please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
